Ladorak D. Fugate
Ladorak Fugate was formely a Captain of the Skeered of Nothing, along with many other titles. As of 1731, he is considered deceased. 'From the Bunk' Species Stoat Gender Male 'Appearance ' Ladorak is a stoat of taller than average height, but only slightly so. His fur is a deep rich brown, almost red color, with white belly fur that extends across his neck region, giving him the look of wearing a collar for his summer coat, and during winter of course his fur shifts to a pure white. He has a slight dab of white discoloration on his upper forehead, situated near his right ear, which refuses to change in the summer. His clothing consists of a red coat with black cape that covers his right shoulder and upper arm partially. White pants and black boots with a golden sash around the waist. This consists of his Captain's outfit, which he'd reluctantly purchased for his promotion ceremony, but never got around to purchasing something else. As subsequently was mentioned about his height, his limbs have grown to match. His tail, however, is the shortest of his extremities, but is also the strongest in appearance. A black splotch (aside from the main one) near the tip on the left side of the tail marks the the only other aberrant patch on his body. Ladorak's face is rugged and craggy, looking quite weathered, though at the same time it has a hardened quality as well. On the tip of his snout below his green eyes now permanently rest a pair of pince nez spectacles, his eyesight having gotten worse over time to the point where he now needs them constantly. By nature, he used to be quiet and introverted around others, though he's been opening up more and more now that he's found romance in his life. He'll go about his tasks with remarkable alacrity. He doesn't mind performing physical labor, though feels much more content reading a book or thinking on a topic than he does breaking his back. His weapon of choice, now that all the others have been taken by the Platycodon, is the Midlight Hammer, a blade of carbonized and strongly refined steel which he wears at his side at all times now. 'Biography ' Nameday Milarkus 29th Full Name Ladorak Diomedes Fugate (Fewgit). Ladorak Fugate, as far as he knows, was born upon the shores of Sampetra. His parents, according to Ublaz at least, were wealthy merchants hailing from Runfer United Nations. Their vessel was cast adrift in stormy seas and wrecked on Sampetra. As they had no tribute to pay, Ublaz ordered their execution, but for some reason stayed his paw and allowed Ladorak to be born, his mother dying from not being able to birth properly. Ublaz took him in, perhaps wishing to make use of the young stoat. From the start Ladorak was bent to the wicked marten's will, Ublaz forcing him into a life of servitude. Whether it was waiting on the emperor paw and foot, or carrying out "special" assignments, Ladorak was employed as Ublaz best saw fit. Being used as a menial servant until he came of age, the marten began making use of the hapless stoat, sending forth on expeditions to carry out whatever task he willed, whether it be conducting raids off the coast to increase Ublaz's wealth, assassinating a particularly troublesome captain, or even traveling to distant shores to sack villages. All of this was of course against Ladorak's will, but Ublaz had worked on him since his youth, and Ladorak was not able to resist the hypnotic commands of the ruthless marten. There being two sides to every coin of course, Ladorak, despite his deep hatred of Ublaz, can't exactly deny that the emperor did raise him and is the closest thing to a father he ever had. All things must end however, and so it was with Ublaz's reign. While off on an assignment, the island was attacked by the Redwall/Longfletch expedition and the already divided forces were no match. Ladorak's vessel arrived back only to find comlete pandemonium raging. Unsure of what to do, his brain was conditioned by Ublaz to ensure he'd stay on Sampetra, and finding himself unable to leave, was taken prisoner by the warrior mouse Martin II, who recognized him as being different from the others. Having sustained several injuries and under great mental duress, Martin II came to an awkward arrangement where Ladorak could recuperate at the Abbey so long as he stayed relatively in the area and did not overtly wander about. And so it was. Ladorak, in awe at the creature who was resistant to Ublaz's will, found himself feeling weak and worthless, not having had strength of his own. Martin II attempted to persuade Ladorak that everyone has their own particular strength within, but that it must be found and drawn out. Not feeling confident enough to find said strength, Ladorak departed the Abbey after a season or two, and headed back to the place his parents hailed from, Runfer United Nations. He was employed at Corona as a mercenary for hire, though the constant mental breakdowns he had suffered under Ublaz had left this stoat with a very low and subsequently damaged self-image. He accepted the work, being assigned security detail aboard the cruise vessel Fasisko, a ferry which made regular runs between Corona and Runfer United Nations' Capital Port City. On the first voyage he was employed on, the ship fell under sudden and unexpected attack from the Dillsweld Alliance, themselves breaching a nearly 200 year old treaty by doing so. The Fasisko fought as best she could, but was outnumbered and overwhelmed, breaking up in the attack and sinking off the coast of the Vulpine Imperium. Through fortune (or what he considers misfortune), Ladorak was the sole survivor aboard, and he drifted ashore to Bully Harbor, from whence he was fished out by his soon to be friend Ferrill G. Harthorne of the BlackShip. So here he was, without a clear idea of why the attack took place, and what exactly Dillsweld had been after. He offered his services to the Imperium, rising to Boatswain of the BlackShip. He made but two friends during his stay there, Deathfang T. Razorclaw and the aforementioned Ferrill. Unfortunately after about eight months both of them vanished, Deathfang having only recently reappeared. Wishing to get on with his life, he has since transferred to the Skeered of Nothing where he looks forward to his new life, having been slowly healing his mental scars. Having a desire to uncover the reasons for Dillsweld's aggression, Ladorak has recently commissioned an expedition to travel to Corona and get to the bottom of this. He's made some friends along the way and could quite possibly discover a slightly different version of events regarding his birth...it remains to be seen. He currently lives in a large Baroque Castle on a bluff near the outskirts of Bully Harbor. Ublaz left him a small portion of his hoarded wealth upon his death, and Ladorak later came into possession of it upon his return to Sampetra. At first wanting nothing to do with it, he reluctantly put it down for the fine castle rather than having it go to waste. He's not exactly sure what to do with the property just yet, but always returns to the imposing structure whenever in port now. He has recently renamed the castle "Shalebridge". Even more recent however, he has married the love of his life Rashki Zaradek. He is currently unemployed as of his return to Bully Harbor. If you need to contact me, since it seems several people have asked, I primarily use AIM, and my SN would be nauticusvergil. MOST RECENT UPDATE: '''Wishing to leave the turmoil of war and inner contests for the throne behind, Ladorak Fugate has sailed off to Galdea to start a new life. He plans on offering his services to the sizable navy there, and he wishes his crew the very best, as they were excellent and worthy of the Skeered. And after an exile of around a year...Ladorak Fugate is now back.... '''Update: Ladorak Fugate is the Skeered's reluctant Boatswain and is once again known as the Shadow, but just try asking him about that.... Category:Beasts